Forum:Jeiron
JGTheScholar (talk) 02:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Heat Release is a Kekkei Genkai. 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : It is actually an advanced level of the Fire Release and Yang Release. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Grants him the ability absorb and manipulate any form of heat. Techniques that are derived from the heat release are blue or white in appearance. It should be noted that the Heat Release can draw its power from stars, body temperature, basically anything containing heat, and as such has potentially limitless power. However, when absorbing heat its ability is based on where the heat was absorbed from. It is believed that Jeiron is immune to fire, though that’s not necessarily true he is just highly resistant. Due to the additional element behind this release, water simply doesn’t have much effect against it. Some techniques associated with this release are the following: Heat Release: Bodily Heat Draining Technique Description: After doing the necessary hand seals to activate this technique, a white aura forms around both of his hands. While this aura is active, Jei can literally absorb his opponent’s body heat with just simple contact and convert it to chakra for him to absorb. Heat Release: Touch of Perdition Description: A technique derived from the Heat Release: Bodily Heat Draining Technique. Instead of a white aura, a blue aura covers both of his hands. Through touch, Jei creates heat, by increasing the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. The target’s cells will combust into blue flames and the flames will burn until there isn’t any ashes left behind. Heat Release: Demon’s Spit Description: This is a very versatile technique. Allowing him to gather the surrounding moisture and channel it underground. The water is then super-heated, to where it forces itself from below with a great force. The geyser can erupt up to ten feet away from the user and up to forty feet high. It is possible to deal damage, however it can also be set to a certain temperature by Jei, to prevent damage. This is an effective way to clear fog, haze, or mist within the area. As well as a technique that can project Jei up to incredible heights. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Ice element would be able to effectively combat this element, due to ice being very cold. However, water alone could be heated which is why that element is ineffective against this. Heat resistant materials would also be a main defense against this element. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : Due to the extinction of his clan, it’s exclusive to only Jeiron. He unlocked it unintentionally, believing it was simply fire release. Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 21:01, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications